Volksreich
The Volksreich (literally People's Empire) is a nationalistic, imperialistic, militaristic Prussian/Germanic themed nation. Founded in the 5th Era, it is still a relatively new nation, but it still has faced many diplomatic controversies and crises since its inception. Despite this, the nation has survived and thrived, continuing to push its nationalist rhetoric. Government The best way to describe the government of the Volksreich is as an "Authoritarian Absolute Monarchy". The nation exhibits traditional, conservative features of the monarchies of Old Europe, like Prussia or Austria, however it also combines newer, radical elements of modern totalitarian states. The Kaiser The Kaiser of the Volksreich is the ultimate source of authority - as sovereign, the role of Kaiser combines the legislature, executive, and judiciary of the nation into one. Law is made at his whim, and he is the highest force in the land. The full, official title of the Kaiser is: His Imperial Majesty Javasaur, First of His name, Emperor and Autocrat of the People, Elect of God, Defender of the Faith. However, the view of the Kaiser and the popular view is that the Kaiser is above much of the day-to-day running of the Volksreich. The Kaiser delegates some of his power to agencies and ministries to help him maintain the Reich. These agencies only have power because the Kaiser grants it to them - they devolve their power from the sovereign. Agencies can be dissolved at any time if the Kaiser wills it. Reichskabinett The Reichskabinett (Imperial Cabinet) is made up of a group of advisors to the Kaiser that operate and lead the ministries of the Reich. Currently, there are four Imperial Ministries of the Reich: *'Kreigsministerium' (Ministry of War) - The Kreigsministerium runs the military of the Reich, as well as planning strategies during wartime. *'Finanzministerium' (Ministry of Finance) - This Ministry regulates the internal economics of the nation. *'Außenministerium' (Ministry of Foreign Affairs) - Reich Diplomacy is conducted by this Ministry. Trade deals are negotiated with foreign powers in collaboration with the Finanzministerium. *'Ordnungsministerium' (Ministry of Order) - The Ordnungsministerium operates the secret police and propaganda machine of the Reich, as well as collaborating with the military on regular policing. The current leaders of each ministry are: *'Kriegsminister' Reichsfeldmarschall Lord HerrEhrhardt *'Finanzminister' Lord Maakran *'Außenminister' Lord Maakran *'Ordnungsminister' Nevertide_ Politics While politics in the Volksreich is dominated by the social right-wing and economic left-wing, and official political pressure groups are banned, there is still some slight factionalism within the nation. New Radicals The New Radicals, as they are called by foreign political scientists, make up the majority of the current Cabinet. These Radicals are those who led the people in the revolution against the Republic, and are the new power in the nation. Young, charismatic, they bring with them radical ideas on how the nation should be run. Radicals speak of a "Neue Volk" (literally New People) that the new Volksreich should be based upon - a people who are ordered, disciplined, and utterly loyal to the Fatherland. Much of the population cling to these ideas and the Radicals, as it was them who led the ordinary people out of poverty and into prosperity. Javasaur I is the leader of this group of radicals, having begun the Revolution with his ideas. He is joined by the Reichsfeldmarschall and Kriegsminister Lord HerrEhrhardt, the military mind of the Revolution, and Ordnungsminister Nevertide, an exceptional propagandist. As the Kaiser is himself a Radical, it has been the philosophy of the radicals and the idea of the "Neue Volk" that has shaped the nation most in recent years. Conservatives More socially and economically moderate than the Radicals, the Conservatives are from the old political elite of the Republic. While much of the elite was executed after the Revolution, those that had useful skills and were willing to denounce the old ways lived. Despite this denouncement, they remained part of the traditional upper class at heart, and thus hold a less radical view than the New Radicals. Their economic policy ideas are far less socialist than that of the New Radicals, and they stress the omnipotence of government in personal lives much less - however they do support the Neue Volk ideas of order and loyalty. The main figure in the Conservative faction is the Finanzminister and Außenminister Lord Maakran. While his image at home is less than favourable, abroad he presents the Volksreich in a far less radical light than it is. The Kaiser himself also displays some elements of the Conservative faction - while highly militaristic and nationalist at home, in foreign policy the Kaiser adopts a more moderate tone - albeit still an aggressive one by the rest of the world's standards. Military The Volksreich prides itself on its military prowess - the military often features in propaganda and rhetoric from Reich officials. The Reich's military is known as the Volksmacht (literally People's Force). It is headed by the Reichsfeldmarschall (Imperial Field Marshal), currently HerrEhrhardt, who commands the entirety of the force. An intensive training program - backed up by strict discipline and nationalist zeal - is undertaken by all in the Volksmacht. The official motto of the Volksmacht is "Mit Gott für Kaiser und Vaterland!" (With God for Kaiser and Fatherland!), which is often used as a battle cry amongst the military. There is no dedicated naval force - rather, all soldiers of the VM are trained in naval combat. Special regiments are dedicated to certain tasks or specialties, like the Reichsgarde (the Imperial Guard) - an elite regiment that serves as the Kaiser's bodyguard. Unlike many nations, the Volksreich does keep a standing military, but the Volksmacht is often repurposed in times of peace for manual labour, such as resource harvesting or simple infrastructure projects. The Volksmacht also deals with policing in the nation. While the VM has been known to use lethal force on the spot (especially with any sort of protest), arrested criminals will be brought to the military dungeons. Often, it will be the commanding officers who decided on the criminal's fate, but high-profile or particularly serious cases may sometimes be decided by the Reichsfeldmarschall, the Ordnungsminister, or in very rare circumstances, the Kaiser himself. Society The society of the Reich is extremely militarised. Most citizens undergo some sort of military training during their time in the Volksreich. Nationalism is a prominent feature of society, also. Culture in the Reich fits this narrative. Music is a prime example of this. Some of the most popular songs played throughout the nation are: *The National Anthem, Heil Dir Im Siegerkranz *The March of the Volksmacht, the Auriggrätzer Marsch *Das Volksmarsch - a popular patriotic song, composed shortly after the Revolution *Parademarsch - used mostly for military parades, but also sees use in dances *Der Drachenmarsch - another popular patrotic song, this time composed after victory over the dragon attacks Aside from the aristocracy of the Kaiser, Cabinet members, and senior military officials, Volksreich citizens are employed in one of two categories: Soldier, or Labourer. In peacetime, these roles are very similar. Both will harvest resources and perform simple tasks for the state. Where they differ is that Labourers will perform more advanced civil tasks: farming, construction, and the like. Soldiers will also train during peacetime as well as keep the peace: they police the Volksreich. During wartime, Soldiers will cease civil tasks and march to war. Labourers will be conscripted temporarily if the situation requires. Members of the aristocracy will often march to war as well. Recruitment Policy The Volksreich is very open to new citizens who are willing to swear allegiance to the Kaiser, the State, and the ideology of the nation. Potential members are usually directed to contact the Foreign Ministry and explain that they would like to become a member of the Reich. Alternatively, they can contact the Imperial Government directly. Before being admitted to the Reich, as well as swearing undying allegiance, citizens must renounce their former citizenship (if they had one) and their former religion (if they had one). New citizens are welcomed into the nation, and given a short introduction on how day-to-day life in the Volksreich works before being allowed to choose the path of Labourer or Soldier. Propaganda Propaganda features in the lives of many of the citizens of the Volksreich, with carefully crafted posters and messages splayed around the Reich in all sorts of locations. Rallies are often held by the Kaiser or other prominent figures in the nation. Books and other works that do not meet the Reich narrative are censored and suppressed by the Ordnungsministerium - something that is very strictly adhered to. Foreign visitors are heavily regulated and separated from the normal population, and only allowed to tour certain areas of the nation. Etiquette "Blut und Eisen" (Blood and Iron) is a common nationalist cry used in the Volksreich. Blut represents the military prowess of the Volksreich, whereas Eisen is representative of the industrial drive of the populace to achieve progress for the nation. This nationalist chant encompasses the two main strands of Reich society: Soldiers and Labourers. It is often chanted at rallies, and sees use as a greeting in the Reich as well as a war cry on the battlefield. It is customary in the Volksreich that, whenever 'graced with the presence of the Kaiser', to greet him not with a 'Blut und Eisen' but rather with "Heil Kaiser!" (Hail the Kaiser!). While this is not officially Reich law, it is looked upon extremely unfavourably if this etiquette is not followed by citizens. Guards accompanying the Kaiser will often strike any citizen who does not show respect to the Kaiser and may even arrest them. Onlooking civilians often scowl at one who does not respect their Kaiser. Religion The state religion of the Volksreich is known as Die Roteglaube (The Red Faith). This belief centres around one god, Der Rotegott (The Red God) - who is more often referred to as just Gott - who is stained red with the blood of the enemies of the Kaiser and the Fatherland. The faith is run by the Reichskirche (Imperial Church), and the faith is used as a tool of the state to push a militaristic agenda. The central beliefs are tailored to the Labourer and Soldier strands of society, but the whole religion is essentially based on the three pillars of honour, duty, and order. For Labourers, their duty to the Red God rests in serving the Fatherland and the Kaiser, Elect of God, though the red flames of industry. They must honourably perform to their utmost ability the many crafts required of them. For Soldiers, honour in battle is key. There is no retreat unless ordered. Their duty to the Red God is to kill as ordered, to spill the blood of the Kaiser's enemies as directed. And for all strands of society there is the order aspect: one must obey their superiors, and follow the laws of the Reich. All other religions are strictly outlawed in the Reich. Economy The Volksreich operates a socialist economy: the state controls industry and business in the nation. Citizens will harvest resources for the state and construct projects for most of the day before they are given some free time. All harvested resources are taken by the state and then distributed as the state sees fit. The harvest and production of raw materials is overseen by the agencies created by the Cabinet 's Minister of Finance. Trade with foreign nations is heavily regulated, and the Finance Minister works with the Minister of Foreign Affairs to regulate trade agreements between the Volksreich and foreign nations. Due to the government's policy of autarky (economic self-sufficiency), however, these trade deals are limited and only really made when critically necessary. History ''1.0 History Republic Much of the history of the nation has been edited and censored by the Imperial Government, and so little records predating the Great Revolution remain. The Reich was not always in existence, before it existed a nation simply listed as the 'Republic' in Volksreich records. It is described as being a ''"decadent, corrupt state", where the "folly of democracy" created a "weak and corrupt oligarchy, where the common man starved, and the upper classes feasted". There is much evidence from external records to suggest that this nation, while highly unequal, was nowhere near as bad as Reich records make it out to be. Citizens had universal suffrage and had basic civil rights protected in a constitution. But the inequality that plagued the nation was what gave rise to a group of charismatic, radical individuals. Pointing back to the glory days of the nations of Old Europe, espousing the political tenets of nationalism, militarism, imperialism, and industrial drive, Javasaur led the people to a glorious revolution. After the workers stopped working and started fighting, the money stopped flowing for the rich upper classes, in turn stopping the money flow to the Republican soldiers and police. They did not fight for long after that, and soon Javasaur proclaimed himself Kaiser of the new Volksreich: the People's Empire. Soon after the 'New Radicals' began to consolidate their power: creating an army and secret police of the most fanatical individuals to keep the rest of the population in check. A new patch of land was selected for the construction of a new city for the fledgling nation. 1st Foxwood Crisis The new land that was selected for the construction of Kaiserstadt, the capital of the Volksreich, already had native inhabitants: a people who lived amongst the forest and worshipped wooden idols. The initial reaction from the Reich was to attack the natives, who were met with much surprise. The Reich dismantled their idols and claimed the land as their own on the 25th of April 2015. However, the Reich was later attacked by a lone actor, and, after some conflict, a truce was made. The Reich split the land with the native inhabitants, and work began on the construction of Kaiserstadt. The Foxwood were allowed to reconstruct their idols, and began replanting their forest on their side of the land. Despite this, the Volksreich still held claims to all the land that the Foxwood lived in. The de facto side of the Foxwood land that the Reich owned was stripped of the forest and used for industry. 2nd Foxwood Crisis Midway through the construction of Kaiserstadt Imperial Palace, the Reich was attacked again by a pair of rogue actors from the Rakailian Everlasting Empire (now a defunct nation), claiming to be acting in the defence of the Foxwood people. The Reich decided to solve this diplomatically, and after the leader of the Everlasting Empire was notified, an apology was sent to the Volksreich by the nation, along with reparations for the crime. The Foxwood people did not condone the attack, and constructed a monument to the Volksreich in remembrance of the crisis. Annexation of Auriga After the nation had been established and secured, Volksreich foreign policy became increasingly assertive. The Kaiser pushed for an annexation of the City-State of Auriga to the Reich's south, and the nation used its position in the Eryndor Union to attack. Auriga had been founded on Eryndor land, and so the Volksreich cited Auriga being a 'security and logistical concern' to the Reich and the Union as a reason for attack. A list of terms were sent to the City-State on the 16th May 2015, with state officials moving into the City and hoisting Volksreich flags. After the terms were not accepted, the Volksmacht moved in and occupied the nation. Within a few days, the City was fully integrated into the Reich. The land was renamed Aurigen, and the city itself was renamed Aurigenburg. Dragon Crisis The next major event to affect the Volksreich was the attack of two dragons. Completely without warning, an Ice Dragon came to attack the Reich. The Kaiser rallied the citizens of the Reich and armed them. After multiple chases around the Reich and into the Foxwood forests, the armed Reich citizens, Volksmacht, and Kaiser slew the dragon, Reichsfeldmarschall HerrEhrhardt dealing the final blow. The people rejoiced, with an address by the Kaiser from the Palace, and a visit to the local pub of the Volksreich, now named 'The Dragonslayer', in honour of the event. HerrEhrhardt was awarded a Lordship for his efforts. Almost immediately after, the Reich was faced with another challenge as an Elder Dragon came. The citizens were rallied again and armed. The Reich hunted the dragon across the beaches, unwilling to let it escape, and killed it for the assault on the Reich. Lord Maakran dealt the critical hit to the Elder Dragon. The Kaiser thought it prudent to allow the citizens a break after this. Annexation of Hell's Obsidian The next major assertive step in Reich foreign policy was the presentation of demands to Hell's Obsidian on the 6th June 2015, a company that controlled the nether island to the north of Eryndor. Upon the presentation of these terms, the CEO of Hell's Obsidian accepted full integration into the Reich, and a colony was established on the island. Category: Proposed Nations Category:Volksreich Category:Nations